


Bumps on the skin

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Saku is dying... again





	Bumps on the skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



 

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to watch our daughter grow up.” Saku gave out a pitiful whine. “Please tell her how much I loved her.”

“Oh, dear.” Aino shook her head and leaned closer. It was a bright, warm summer night. They were sitting on the deck.

“I should leave and isolate myself before you all get infected with the Rash.” He stared at the red boils on his forearm and scratched them. He was on the verge of crying.

“Don’t be silly, Sweetie-pie!” Aino slapped his hand and swept away a small insect. “Those are just mosquito bites.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiraly for proofreading


End file.
